


To Sail Upon a Sea of Stars

by misura



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In too deep</i> was, Silver kept reassuring himself, quite a relative term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Sail Upon a Sea of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilpocketninja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilpocketninja/gifts).



_In too deep_ was, Silver kept reassuring himself, quite a relative term. Many the sailor had found himself back in harbor after a long while, and more than ready to call it quits and settle down with a nice lass or laddie that had just so happened to catch their eye.

It never stuck. Not when you had starlight running through your veins and heard the sound of the solar winds, whistling in your ears on a quiet night.

And so, if he happened to have coaxed a certain young lad into slipping off somewhere relatively peaceful and taking off his shirt, well, it was only a whim of the moment, was it? Doing the lad a favor, was all. Better sly old John Silver than some complete stranger in some run-down port whose only concern would be getting paid one way or another afterwards.

"Um," Jim said.

His arms, Silver noted, looked like sticks - thin and breakable. "Second thoughts?" It was easy not to sound judgmental; he was not, in any way, invested in this, after all.

True, it might be a wee bit inconvenient if Jim took it into his head that Silver was the kind to take poorly to rejection and would take to avoiding him, but a few well-chosen words ought to lay any such worries to rest.

"No shame if ye have, lad." Silver grinned. "I know I ain't much to look at."

"It's not that," Jim said.

"Ah." Silver exaggerated a leer. "Afeared I'll think less of ye when I see the size of ye, is it?"

Jim scowled at him, and Silver felt the mood shift, slowly but surely, like a well-plotted course. "It's not _that_ , either. And I'm not having second thoughts. At all."

"Good." A man with money to spend attained some magical glow of attraction in any port, but it was a cheap and passing glow, a mere trick of the light.

It had been a long time since anyone'd looked at John Silver the way Jim was looking at him right now.

"I'm just wondering - you know." Jim blushed. It made him look even younger, more innocent. Less attractive, Silver virtuously told himself - not that there had been all that much of that to begin with, of course. "I mean, with you being a cyborg and all."

"Why, Jim Hawkins, are ye sayin' ye believe I got nothin' but an old lead pipe down me trousers?"

Jim flushed - annoyance, this time, with just a touch of anger. A much better look on him, Silver decided. "Well?"

"I s'pose I could tell ye, but if it's all the same to ye, I'd as soon show ye. Assuming, of course, ye're still on board with that part of the program."

"Right." Jim tried to look casual as he sat down. A wasted albeit valiant effort. "I mean, yes. I mean, I am. I mean - "

"Sweet, sweet silence, bless me heart." Silver dropped to his knees, as graceful as a man of his years in possession of only one good leg might. "Now, let's see if I can't get some noise out of ye with this. Mind, anyone hear ye, they might come and see what the ruckus is all about."

"You didn't even lock the door?" Jim almost got up. Didn't, of course; Silver might be old, but he still had his charms, his little tricks. "Why didn't you - "

"Sorry, Jimbo, me mouth's a bit too busy to be answerin' all yer questions just now."

The look Jim shot him was deliciously baleful. "It doesn't seem so busy anymore now. And hey, if that was all you got, I don't think there's going to be any risk of people - "

From chatty to speechless in less than five seconds: clear proof he still had all of his old tricks - not that he'd ever doubted it for a moment, naturally.

Oh, but it warmed an old man's heart to be appreciated so vocally, truly it did.

At this rate, he might almost go soft on the lad in truth after all.


End file.
